


The Tattoo

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [60]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You talk to Tony about tattoos.





	The Tattoo

"Are you really sure about this?", Tony asked, eyeing you suspiciously. You nodded. Tony looked so unsure, so worried. "You know it's a big commitment?" You chuckled, nodding again. "What... where do you want it?" A grin appeared on you face, shrugging slightly. "Shoulder, maybe? Or upper back? Somewhere in that area", you answered. "Are you really, really sure?" 

It was cute that Tony worried so much about you, even if it was mildly annoying. He was just concerned about you doing something you would regret. Well, not like he could change your mind now.

"I'm incredibly sure" With that, you took of your hoodie, turning so Tony saw your shoulder. His mouth was agape, eyes wide. He scanned over the fine lines, and the still slightly red skin around he tattoo "You already got it?!" 

You giggled, nodding your head. "You didn't tell me before?!", Tony shouted. "I told you now.", you pouted. "And it's my body anyways!"

Tony sighed, plopping down beside you again. "I know... it's just..." He shrugged helplessly. "I dunno... be there for you? See your reaction when you first see it? Hold your hand while you got it made?" Tonys voice was quiet, more so than usual. You wrapped your arms around him from the side, leaning your head on his shoulder. "You can come with when I get my next", you told him quietly. "Next?" You giggled again. "I'm definitely going to get another!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
